


Bouquet of flowers

by reascension



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Alternative Universe, Chocolate, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Kira Yukimura - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Valentine’s Day, malia tate - Freeform, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reascension/pseuds/reascension
Summary: Lord help me, I’m back on my bullshit (part 2 out of ???)





	Bouquet of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me, I’m back on my bullshit (part 2 out of ???)

Laughter. A smile. The twinkle in her eyes. The room is spinning around them and she’s watching her intently, as her body graciously moves to the beat of a song. _Their song_ , she reminds herself. It’s playing on the record player, the one she bought for her 23rd birthday. _Kira_. Malia can’t believe she’s so lucky to wake up in her arms every morning. And yet here they both are, completing one another. Kira leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her jaw while gentle arms are holding onto her. Her cheeks heat up and she giggles in return, clearly pleasing her.

The song is far from over, but she still manages to wriggle herself free from the grasp. The lingering touch of a caress makes her shiver and she smiles in her direction, all wide eyed and soft. ‘Wait here,’ she mouths. Kira quirks a brow, head slightly tilted. “You also want me to close my eyes, now that we’re at it?” she mocks, though it’s quickly replaced by a rare, genuine smile. The kind of smile she always saves for her, no matter the occasion. “That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Malia admits, earning herself a surprised look. She didn’t expect that.

“What? What is it?” Kira asks, curiosity getting the better of her. She whistles. “Close your eyes and wait here. I‘ll be back before you know it.” it’s a promise, her coming back for her. And it’s the truth; she’ll always return. For a few seconds they’re staring at one another, until she reluctantly closes her eyes. Malia sneaks into the kitchen and feels herself relax at the sight of the untouched bag. She scrambles around a few seconds, retrieving a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. The flowers’ sweet smell mingle together, leaving a strong trail of fragrance behind.

The bouquet itself is colorful and mesmerizing, but most importantly: it consists of Kira’s favorite colors. Purple, red and yellow, all bright and radiant colors. They remind her of sweet summer nights and them cuddling on the couch, thin fabric of sheet clinging to their bodies. She enters the living room and is about to clear her throat, but it’s stuck. Kira is basked in the sunlight seeping through the window and her heart melts at the sight. It’s like falling in love with her all over again and she does, always will fall in love with her all over again. Kira senses her presence and cracks an eye open.

First thing she sees is an outstretched arm and a bouquet of flowers. “What’s that?” she asks, her voice all of a sudden hoarse. She slowly accepts the flowers, eyeing her with wet, yet grateful eyes. Malia swallows thickly, giving her the box of chocolate as well. “Well, it’s Valentine’s Day,” she mumbles, not exactly understanding why her heart is racing the way it is right now. Kira stifles a sob. “You’re an idiot,” she whispers and squeezes her hand three times. _It’s their thing._ Their way of saying ‘I love you’.


End file.
